As the performance capabilities of portable computing devices increases, the power requirements of the portable computing device also generally increases. As a result, dissipation of the thermal energy generated by electronic components of the portable computing device is generally necessary to maintain proper and continued operation of the computing device. For example, portable computing devices generally include vents to enable thermal energy dissipation associated with processors and other types of electronic components. However, because the surface area on portable computing devices is limited, placement and/or attachment of batteries and/or other types of devices relative to the portable computing device may impede or otherwise interfere with cooling of the portable computing device.